Dragon Warriors
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: A certain demi-saiyan will be pulled into a whole set of adventure in another universe. An ancient prophecy, a ton of heroes and governments. What's a guy who lived in woods gonna do? Marvel crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The episode where spider man gets to be an avenger and later Loki switch bodies with him.

Dragon Warrior.

Chapter 1: Arrival

_"The time has come I can feel it..." An aged voice of a man came through the unlit environment of a grand palace._

_"What do you mean my lord?" Came a female voice_

_"The prophecy...of the Dragon Warrior." The first replied._

_"Why now? When Earth has got the Avengers and Thor?" _

_"I do not know... For his purpose remains a mystery... But we shall be prepared."_

_"I..I understand... All Father."_

Years passed, now the events of the Cell games were nothing more than a comic version of Hercule Satan. The heroes of that faithful day remain as myths and tricksters with the blind public. When in truth, some of them were more than in front of the world.

Yamcha, the scar faced human warrior, was the perfect example for the above mentioned. He has stopped martial arts and continued his long time thirst for baseball and now, there is not even one corner of the baseball world that doesn't has his name embedded.

Krillin, the once bald monk now with hair, wife and a daughter lived a non-martial arts life too. His wife, Eighteen although, still remained above all human fighters. The only others that continued on were Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and the Saiyans. Tien and Chiaotzu still remained in their private training area without making much contact to the others.

Piccolo was another case, while most would have thought the Namekian would have been the antisocial one, he wasn't. The green super alien stayed at the Kami's Lookout, helping the new guardian. Also he, visited the Son residence or at least the mount Pauzo region.

The Saiyans came next. As the former champion of earth had decided to stay on the other side of the living, the remaining two adults and the two new addition played the role.

Vegeta, the Prince of the once Saiyan Planet, now trained like a mad man. Never leaving the gravity chamber as he continued to forcefully push himself beyond his strength. Why? To finally conquer the third class warrior who surpassed him. Till then, he didn't need anyone or anything.

Trunks, the Earthborn half Saiyan, son of the Prince and the greatest scientific mind, Bulma Briefs, although having the world's protection on his shoulder, was a spoilt brat. A spoilt brat that wields a vast amount of strength that humanity can never hope to attain.

Goten, the youngest son of the deceased champion, who was the exact copy of Goku in both physical and mental aspects as he still remains blind to the cruel world, much like his closest friend, Trunks. But he too wields the same power as that of Trunks. Being born after the Cell games, which on its course took his father's life, never had the chance to meet the kind hearted, simple minded fool.

And finally, the boy...no the man, that was what he had become. No. He was one from the beginning. Kidnapped by his uncle, witnessed his father's death twice, separated from his mother and thrown into the wild to survive on his on...the list goes on. And now, as the years passed, he has taken the powers granted to limits that no Saiyan can ever imagine.

Also the distance between him and his remaining family and friends. It happened an year after the games, when all but him seemed to move on and his mother now having a new hope to continue as she cradled his baby brother.

Then it happened, his mother wanted him to abandon fighting, just like his father abandoned his responsibility. There occurred a verbal argument between the mother and her thirteen year old which resulted in the latter leaving the house...but letting a clone behind in the forest for his mother's and brother's protection.

It took three years for the mother and first born to come in terms and now, with the duty of being the primary protector of Earth. The warm morning Sun's rays fell on Gohan as he stood at the edge of Kami's Lookout with his hands crossed and eyes closed. Behind him stood Dende and the demi-saiyan's ex-mentor. Both Namekians could taste the unparalleled ki emitting from the demi-saiyan but it didn't suffocate them as it only gave of a warm tingling effect on the green men.

Over the years, Gohan had taken up solitude in the gardens and training grounds of Kami's Lookout, the only contact being Piccolo and Dende who also were quite people. He has grown strong...very strong, that was evident from the 6'2 hard and ripped body that traced lines on his orange gi along with properly cut hair and also the look of pride that shone in Piccolo's eyes. Gohan, although took training as the primary activity, didn't give up on education, which by the way was nothing Bulma Briefs couldn't help.

"Uh. Gohan. Bulma's calling for you." Dende said as he rubbed his head soothingly.

"And kindly ask her not to mentally shout. And also inform her that I can hear the slightest whisper directed towards me." The god pleaded.

Gohan chuckled lightly before nodding his head and blasting off with supersonic flight towards West city. Within moments the mansion came into view, Gohan slowed down and flew slowly on to the garden where Mrs. Briefs was singing around also the ki's of his little brother and mother came from inside the house.

"Morning Mrs. Briefs!" Gohan greeted the ditzy woman with a bow who in return placed a flower garland over his head and continued to sing and twirl around causing the Saiyan to sweat drop at the action.

Here he stood, the Earth's strongest hero who remains unparalleled in might and this woman even after knowing what he can do didn't even shudder. Which was a good thing...

**Flash back...**

Three years passed since Gohan had seen his mother and brother with his own eyes. All that came were the information passed by his clone. And now, he can not only meet his family but also his secluded friends. A small smile came over his features as he flew in his third Super Saiyan form over the ocean in the direction of Kame house.

'Never in a million years have I thought Krillin would marry Eighteen and in a billion more, that they would have a kid.' But the happy smile vanished as he heard Dende saying that Piccolo wasn't invited.

"Hm. Guess there are only a few that can accept someone else's change.' The demi-saiyan was reluctant to go but the Namekian knew Gohan and his mother needed to mend things. And here he was, with one hand holding a giant box wrapped in present wrapper and the other holding a container in the shape of a heart which had chocolate in them.

Soon enough the small spot that was Kame house came into his view and his heart rate increased in excitement and nervousness. He could feel the familiar ki's of all his friends and allies. Vegeta was there...surprising. Trunks, Goten, his mother, Master Roshi and gang. Everyone except the Namekians and the residents of the Lookout were present. But what surprised him was, all the Kim's were fluctuating... As if about to face a threat. Vegeta's and the chibi Saiyans overshadowed the rest as they came together.

"Somethings not right..." Fearing for his family and friends, Gohan ripped through the space, his purple gi flapping with the wind. Within a second he reached the mini island and what met him confused and surprised him to no limit.

Vegeta, Trunks and Goten stood shoulder to shoulder in the front while Krillin, Eighteen and Tien stood before the entrance while he could feel Chiaotzu and all the other non fighting members inside the house...but what mattered was..they were all staring at him.

That's when it clicked, over the past years Gohan had kept his ki hidden with Dende's help and when it was suddenly revealed...

Gohan's eyes fell on to the mini clone of his father, the curious but protective look with the addition of an overall touch of innocence. Trunks was next, the arrogant punk ass look...like father like son...

Gohan landed gently on the sand and watched the gang's stance strengthen. With a sad smile, he placed the box on the ground and the chocolate on top of it before giving Goten one last longing look before blasting off.

After that things were awkward for some time.

**End**

Sighing Gohan tilted his head to the side and in the next fraction came a ki ball and passed through the space where his face was. The ki ball wasn't intentional

"How many times do I have to tell you not to blast and destroy things!" Chi-Chi screamed before the sound of a frying pan hitting against hard skulls and two small figures flying out. And when these two figures saw the tall intimidating figure standing in the garden...they attached themselves to the older Saiyan like leeches.

Upon exiting to the garden and seeing her elder son standing in the garden, Chi-Chi's frying pan magically disappeared and a broad smile came over. After exchanging a few pleasantries, Gohan handed the flailing duo into the evil mother's open arms and left to find Bulma.

Over the past few years...more specifically, on Marron's birthday. Goten having never seen or felt his brother stuck like a magnet when the latter visited the Son residence. Trunks was another case. Being only known that and felt that his father was the strongest...was baffled..more so when he witnessed his father's tense form. After all the ki emitted from the third form made static sensation on their skin. And after a few days from when Goten first met his brother officially...he came to drop Goten. Since then, Gohan had two mischievous balls as brothers.

On his way, Gohan was once again faced with another obstacle. Vegeta. That was a totally different scenario. Right after finding out that the power belonged to his rival's son, the Prince immediately took after to challenge the young warrior...which ended with Gohan delivering the unconscious Vegeta to the latter's wife.

"Finally you have decided to show, eh Kakabrat?" The cocky voice of the Saiyan Prince invaded his ears.

"Not now Vegeta, Gohan's here to help me!" Saved by the bell...or by Bulma, Gohan sighed in relief as he was dragged into the dungeon by the scientist. Once they reached the underground lab facility, Bulma shoved the Saiyan into a stool and took one for herself. She then pulled a suitcase and opened it by showing her eye to the scanner.

"So...you gonna tell me what this is all about?" Gohan asked the mad woman who laughed hysterically like a villain.

"Finally! After ten long years of research and drain of wealth, it is ready!" In slow motion, Bulma took out a..

"A key?"

"Grr. Not just any key! It is my latest equipment's Key!" Bulma growled out at the disappointed look on Gohan.

"You know Bulma... You should lay low for sometime with your lab work..."

"Are you saying that I am crazy?" Before Gohan could say anything, he was once again dragged in front of another door which Bulma opened with her palm.

"Bulma what are you...oh my... What...I..." Gohan was at loss of words as he entered the giant room...or hanger... There, filling the entire room was a ship. Around five hundred meters long with a flat top, and around two hundred in breadth.

I bring you the Icarus. See? Am I mad now?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

"You are kidding me..." Gohan was at a loss of words. All these years, Bulma drained half of her personnel account to investigate and collect materials of alien origin...and spent a quarter again to build this...none of this was known by any living being as the workers were also androids.

"Why?" Gohan finally managed

"A base for the coming defenders of earth...which includes you, the idea actually came when I saw Frieza's ship. Enough of that let me give you a tour.

Three hours passed when Bulma was finally done. The ship's outer wall was two meter thick metal wall made out of katchin, a rare and strongest metal known in the universe which was found in Bulma's inter galactic metal hunt. Also it was mixed with a super strong metal which was found in the form of debris. It was Dende who identified it as a mystical metal which was similar to katchin in some aspects.

The ship, although humongous, could easily controlled by one single person. It has ten different floors with it's top as a training field that can alter gravity to extreme levels, on deck it had one-fifty spacious sleeping quarters. Dozens weapons stalls filled with the latest high tech equipments, bathing facilities...anything else a secret government organization can dream of.

"But...how does it fly?" Gohan asked the question that Bulma had been waiting for.

"You! You made it fly!"

"Me?" Gohan asked confused.

"Remember a few months ago when we were working on an alternate fuel? You gave me a theory and equation to convert vast amounts of solar energy. And also an idea of storage in small cylinders. And katchin was more than enough to handle a supernova. Congrats kid!"

Gohan was having doubts of Bulma being sane...but pushed the thought back. "Now I need you to test it. Why don't you take it for a spin?" Bulma gave a small clap and the ship immediately turned into a small capsule which an android picked up and handed to it's master.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked as he took the capsule.

"Sure, why not? You are my partner after all!" Bulma winked

"But take it to a scheduled area...we don't want anyone else to see Icarus, do we?"

.

.

.

The weather seemed to change drastically as the sun disappeared and storm clouds started to fill the sky. Through the thunder and rain moved the Icarus, with the slow massive movement of a continent as it sail through the storm unaffected.

Inside, Gohan was drinking a warm cup of coffee as he sat in the control chamber watching the various screens that was indicating the status update conducted by the AI.

All of a sudden, there was a violent jolt and a blackout.

"What the... Icarus come in! Icarus come in!" The ship started to lose altitude at a rapid rate. The only light that came was from the lightning which illuminated the chamber for a few seconds every few seconds.

Before Gohan could try to break free a nauseous feeling came over the demi-Saiyan as he tried to levitate. Soon a sharp pain that came from inside struck Gohan's consciousness.

.

.

.

"Director Fury, sir. We have a problem!" In came Agent Hills as she stood in a halt behind the commander of the S. H. I. E. L. D Helicarrier, Director Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury. Also known as Nick Fury. The one eyed commander took a sharp turn and looked at his subordinate questioningly.

"Sir we have picked up a large object heading towards Queen's..." That was all it took for the commander to run past the agent and towards the control room.

"I need update now!" Fury ordered the unlucky intern who was now under heavy pressure.

"Sir..its a...ship. 500'200 dimensions and coming down fast. About to crash near runway 4L of JFK. No response to the radio signals either." The intern reported.

"What's going to be the result if it touchdown on the water?" Fury asked.

"Possible flooding of John F Kennedy International..."

"Where are the teams?" Fury turned to Hills.

"Sir, the Avengers and most of the S. H. I. E. L. D agents are on the field against the venom infection that has broke out." The woman reported.

There was only a second difference before Fury spoke his decision " Lock on target. Send the Eclipse-I."

There was a moment of silence in the hall of the control room. "Sir...what of the other directors?"

"How much time do we have?" Fury asked the intern.

"Uh..about fifty seconds."

"Then do the math and send the goddamn missile!"

.

.

.

New York had definitely seen better days.

"Hawk Eye! On the roof! Find a source." Captain Steven Rogers or Captain America ordered the master archer as he fought of the Asgardian foes that were now backed up by venom.

"Loki! Show yourself coward!" The son of the all father shouted as he spun the mighty Mjolnir.

Hulk, the Avengers key strength was getting frozen by the black ice produced from venom. Soon the Avengers will have to retreat if they fail to take down the God of Mischief.

"Ho ho dear brother. It is quite a party, don't you think? Oh look! It's your friend Mr. Stark!" Loki, the adopted son of Odin spoke with dumb concern.

"Ney! This party ends now!" Thor summoned the lightning, but Loki was already gone.

"My my brother. Although it pains me to say this, I will first kill that wall crawler before I send you to Niflheim, personally." Only his voice came.

Thor roared out before smacking away the giant venom wolf.

"Avengers! Loki is after Spider-man!" The God of lightning informed but the answer wasn't pleasing.

"We lost Hawk Eye and Hulk! Captain and the rest are barely fending the infinite of them!" The annoyed voice of the Ex-Russian spy came.

.

.

.

"Why do I have the feeling that things are going to get worse?" The witty spider asked as he tore open the spider shell he made to protect himself and his friends from the water.

"Grr..Spider-bug! You imbecile!" The creepy voice of Dr. Octavious came as he stood over the water with his newly acquired Asgardian metal armor given to him by Loki.

"Man! Web head! What the hell is that?" Nova poked from the air.

"That's Dr. Octopus-" Spider-man was cut off

"Not him! That!" The helmet wearing hero pointed to the sky and there, was in fact something... Something big... So big that it dwarfed the helicarrier by over 200 or so meters and was enough to block the sun.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone including the mad doctor screamed

But just when the giant ship was going to fall over JFK, it disappeared. And within a few seconds everthing went back to normal...or fighting the venom, Octavious and Loki. As the fight rolled for a few more hours, the Avengers and S. H. I. E. L. D agents started to get cornered.

"You see your place now, bug?" Loki asked as he held the hero in red and blue by the neck before throwing him.

"Gah!" Spiderman clutched his neck. He saw Loki walking towards him with a grin.

"Where's your wit, bug. Are you not so confident anymore?" Loki asked as he placed his foot on Spiderman's chest

"And after I kill you, provided slowly, I will let your little friends follow. So you shall consider me as a merciful and compassionate-"

"Yeah..about that. I don't think they would agree." Came the remark from the young hero as he tried to make his way out but to no avail he could move the evil God's foot.

"You amuse and annoy me at the same time, pest. I do not like that." Loki placed the tip of his sharp weapon right under the teen hero's chin.

"I don't like you." The words didn't come from Spiderman. It came from above and when Loki looked up, he was met with the sight of a tall lean built man clad in strange clothing, levitating above the two with his hands crossed and face covered with a rag.

"And who might you be?" Coming over his initial surprise, Loki asked with a smug look.

"A force you shouldn't want to fight." Came the hard reply as the new arrival flew down and stood in front of the god.

"Look man, I appreciate your help, but let the professionals handle this." The witty hero spoke while trying to breath.

"Now now bug, let your pest friend help-" Loki wasn't able to finish as in the next second he was sent to the heavens by an uppercut.

"What the..." When Spiderman looked to his side, he was met with the stranger standing with his head blocking the sun. A few seconds passed as both men stared at each other. Before, the new arrival held out his hands which Spiderman took after a seconds observation.

"Son Gohan." Gohan introduced with a smile as he shook hands.

"Well...nice to meet you, Gohan..and I suppose you know me?" Spiderman said as he also shook but Gohan's face only showed confusion.

"Uh..no...who are you?"

"What! I am hurt!" Spiderman tried to humor but only served in confusing the Saiyan.

"Oh..I see...guess you guys only know the Avengers..." Spiderman sighed but the expression remained same.

"Okay...what's your game? You know I got a reverse A for reverse psychology...which is an A itself...but you know what I mean."

Having enough of making Gohan try to say his name "Alright! I am your friendly neighborhood hero Spiderman...which I suppose you are not from New York?"

"New York? Spiderman? What is happening and where on Earth am I?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Seriously..." Seeing Gohan confirmed Spiderman that the Saiyan was indeed not from here.

"You are in the United States of America, New York, Queens. And right now, you need to help us save Queens from venom! I know it's too much to ask but after seeing you sent Loki to moon, you can help us! Innocent lives are counting on our actions." Spiderman said as he went towards the edge of the roof

"Those black things?" Gohan enquired which was answered by a nod.

"Let's do it!" Spiderman upon turning around was slightly pushed back as a golden glow erupted on Gohan and there stood the latter in his Second Super Saiyan form.

"Alright! You take north and I will take south! The guys that doesn't have the black stuff are friends. But there's a guy with tentacles who is on the other side." Spiderman laid the information before swinging off.

.

.

.

Hulk, Hawk Eye, Nova, Iron Fist and Falcon were frozen in black ice. Captain America, Power man, Black Widow and White Tiger were back to back as countless number of venom affected creatures came.

"Natasha! Take Tigress and wait for my signal! Power man take that tanker and spill the fuel on the ground." But before any of them could make any progress...

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" A bluish white light illuminated the entire area and when the light died down, all the villains were on the ground with no trace of venom.

"What the heck happened?" White Tiger asked the unspoken question.

"Thor?" Captain America suggested.

"Tch. That trick wasn't lightning since that won't work on venom."

"Besides.. It was warm!" Power man added.

Before they could further investigate, "Yo! You guys okay?" Came the concerned voice of Gohan and the answer to their problem.

"Who are you?" The obvious question came from the Super soldier as he lowered his shield.

"No time to explain! Spiderman is in the south!" Just then, a figure appeared in front of the group.

"Lohi!" Gohan yelled without knowing the mistake in pronunciation.

"You! How dare you attack a God! Now I will make you watch these worms suffer!" Loki charged at Gohan and vanished in halfway. And appeared right behind the unsuspecting Saiyan and slashed his staff.

"No!" Came from the American heroes but...when it made contact with the Saiyan's body, it didn't blow him away or cut him in half...it just remained on his back.

"What..." Loki didn't get to finish as he was held by the throat.

"Wh..what...are..yo..u." Loki asked weakly as the grip on his throat began to tighten.

"You disgust me...whatever you feel right will not justify your acts against innocent people." Gohan spoke in a low whisper. His eyes ere narrowed with no form of emotion leaking out. Just like the Cell games.

"And you vaguely remind me of a green monster I dealt in the past." Golden lightning started to erupt around the flailing God and the pissed out Saiyan as the latter's hair started to lengthen and his eyebrow started to vanish. But the once controlled transformation now shook the Earth as anger made it's way into the Saiyan's vision.

The Heroes on the ground that were watching the scene awed, were brought out of their shock when the earth started to shake.

"Stop! You can't kill him!" Captain America yelled

Slightly tilting his head to the side, Gohan gazed at the First Avenger. "Why not?"

"Because he has been defeated!" Power man countered.

A moments thought later, "He said he was a God... Then let me test his invincibility." Gohan knew the Saiyan blood was taking his mind into AWOL. But couldn't help after seeing what happened in this human city.

"Ney!" That was all Gohan heard before being blown away by something akin to Cell's punch, he made crater out of an empty shop but quickly regained his footing.

'What ever that was...it wasn't flesh and bone..' Gohan deduced as he tried to get his eyes to focus. It has been a long time since he received a hit like that and an even longer since he was caught off guard.

In a few seconds the Saiyan got his head cleared and gently took off to the battle he was dishonorably thrown off.

There stood a new arrival. He had a tall bulky muscled figure wearing a weird outfit consisting of a red cape, some form of metallic clothing and armor. His hair was blonde and his head was covered by a helmet. He was standing there with a firm grip on Loki's arm as the latter tried to squirm.

"Thou may have a reason to take me brother's life, most do. But as his brother I will take responsibility of his actions and make sure he is dealt with his punishment in Asgard." The god of thunder proclaimed but it only served to anger the Saiyan.

"Here me o mighty one! Join me and I will bestow you with anything you want!" Loki blew it.

"I have come across people like him from a very young age, and I know he won't change" Gohan slightly moved his legs apart and bent. He then brought his hand together to the side.

"Ka.."

"Me.."

"Hey that's the same thing we heard before the venom was destroyed! Thor! Be careful!" Captain America warned.

"Ha.."

"Me.." Thor started to spin his hammer

"HA!"

"Then so be it! Mjolnir!" Thor threw his hammer at the coming beam.

There occurred an outcome that was divided in both of their favour. The Mjolnir pierced through the beam. Gohan's eyes widened as he saw the hammer approaching rapidly, cutting through his wave.

"No!" Spiderman yelled and upon hearing his fellow Avenger disagreement in his attack,

"Mjolnir! To me!" He commanded the hammer to cancel the attack and return to him...or tried. Nothing happened as dust clouds filled the block as the result of the collision between the hammer and kamehameha wave.

Loki, too stunned and curious did not escape. A minute passed as the heroes looked to see any sign of movement.

"Thor! Why did you do that!" Spiderman yelled at his idol.

"Forgive me. He was about to take Loki's life." Thor answered calmly to the New York hero. But before Spiderman could retort, Thor fell to his knees and grunted in pain.

"Thor!" The mentioned God's friends yelled in alarm.

"My powers! They are weakening!" Thor exclaimed.

"Then summon Mjolnir!" Iron Man landed next to his remaining team.

"I can't!" Thor said as he tried to focus.

All eyes turned to Loki. "Hey! Don't look at me. Although I would have been more than glad to inflict this on you brother, I didn't!" The honest reply of the villain came.

A giant streak of lightning erupted from the sky and fell to the center of the dust cloud...where Gohan stood.

"What is the meaning of this!" The now powerless god asked as he stood up.

"I know you wouldn't listen to me brother but you lost control of Mjolnir." The god stated the obvious.

"Thanks for the info!" Spiderman wrapped Loki in a cocoon of web.

"Then let's find his hammer!" Tony Stark said as he scanned through the dust but immediately froze.

"Well?" Black Widow came next to the frozen iron hero.

"Oh shit.." Was the only thing that came from the armored hero's mouth. Spiderman who activated his vision was also frozen.

"Uh... Thor? What was the thing about who can pick Mjolnir?" The witty hero asked.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor. Why ask? Only I can pick it." Thor explained.

"Yeah...about that...you probably think again." The witty spider said

"Yep..definitely think over!" Ironman exclaimed.

"What are you two..." Ava didn't need the answer anymore as the dust cloud started to settle and a dark figure with a cape came into their vision.

"Is that..." Natasha took a step back.

"Mjolnir..." Thor confirmed the hammer that the figure was holding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

How was it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confusion

"Is it just me or is that a Thor-2?" Ironman pointed out.

"Impossible..." Was the only thing the thunderer could manage.

The dust, now settled, revealed the same young man that Thor 'destroyed'...only thing was, he was standing fine or more than fine. Now clad in similar clothing as that of the thunderer, was Gohan. The able members took their battle stance while the Shield agents took a step back.

"Seems this battle is far from over...Widow, you and uh...White...?" Captain paused as he looked at White Tiger who had an annoyed expression on her masked face.

"White Tiger." Ava grumbled

"Yes! You both go and free the caught members... Especially Hulk!" He ordered but was stopped. Not by Spiderman though...

"Ney! We shall not fight him. Mjolnir has accepted his being to be able to wield. We must respect that." Thor spoke as he slowly walked forward to the new Thunderer..who apparently was shocked beyond reason.

For Gohan, the Hammer felt nothing out of the ordinary but he could feel some form of electrical presence in his being. Literally.

'Wow... Got to tell Bulma about this! New clothes! And that too just by holding the armor!' The kind Saiyan thought as he turned the Hammer side to side.

So caught up was he on the changes that Gohan didn't see the giant form of Thor slowly walking towards him and stopped a few feet away.

"Forgive my negligence in realising your worthiness earlier fellow warrior." Thor spoke in his normal royal slang.

"Gah!" Gohan stumbled back and in the process brought the hammer over his head which sent a streak of white lightning into the sky and as a result clouds started to twirl above the city as a storm was about to start.

All eyes were on the sky and then to Gohan, who was still looking at the sky in wonder and then to Mjolnir. 'It's a storm maker too?' Gohan thought astonished.

But he was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a gun getting loaded "Put down the Hammer son!" Came the voice of none other than Nick Fury as he held the gun from behind the Saiyan who slowly turned to face the one-eyed government agent.

Having enough of a new ally being harassed... Although it didn't affect him in the least bit, the Spider jumped between Fury and Gohan.

"Wow wow! Easy there! Fury, this is Gohan! He helped us defeat Loki!" And as to prove the statement, the Hulk came jumping from a building, finally freeing himself and the rest. He quickly tore open the web cocoon and started maiming the now free Loki.

"Besides, he did that with a single uppercut and WAMO!" Spiderman displayed the action but received no change in expression.

"Then explain to me why he's holding Thor's hammer?"

Before anyone else was able to narrate the story, "Yeah...about that..I wasn't about to steal it. I was just holding it off from smashing my face." Gohan said giving a few nervous chuckles before.

"Here you go Spiderman." Gohan said as he grabbed the Spider's hand placed the ancient weapon and boy was Spiderman lucky for having superhuman speed, otherwise the hammer would have took him along with it.

This action only caused the Shield agents to tighten the grip on their weapons. "What.." Gohan's confusion increased. The hammer was light weight and he had seen the ally in red and blue lifting heavy trucks from civilians that were caught in the crossfire.

But then he felt something leave his body, a small tingle of electricity but before he could figure what it was

"Hey! Be careful!" Spiderman protested as he made way for the actual thunderer to pick Mjolnir.

"But...why can't you hold it?" Gohan asked the New York hero confused.

Before Spiderman could reply. "Ho ho Webhead's not so pure enough!" And there! The team rival of Spiderman made his appearance; Nova levitated above the group. A chatter started to form between the teenage heroes and the talkative adults.

"Okay boy! Now hands where I can see them!" Fury silenced the crowd of heroes as he once again tightened the hold on his weapon.

439 East District, Mount Paozu wasn't actually a really social place. No movies, cartoons or any other form of entertainment for the Son males and as a result Gohan took Fury's words literally. And moreover felt sympathy 'Oh his one eye might be messed...'

"They are here!" Gohan said as he raised his hands towards the side of Fury's good eye.

The heroes deadpanned at Gohan's response. Captain America being the role model soldier to others, took it upon himself to clear the stranger's confusion.

"He meant to raise it over you head." This got the young Saiyan more confused.

"Why?"

"Because-" the Captain was cut off, not by Spiderman

"Ney! He is worthy enough to raise the Mjolnir! He shall not be treated as a common villain!" The thunderer spoke up as he came next to the clueless demi-saiyan and placed a hand over the latter's shoulder indicating the God's support.

"And sorry friend, for using Mjolnir on you." Thor gave his sincere apology to which Gohan smiled.

"Ah. No harm done! And I suppose I was at fault even after realizing his defeat." Gohan gave his happy reply

The hero in red and blue took the opportunity "That's right! All he did was help and you can't just go around and boss everyone Fury!" Spiderman voiced his support.

"It doesn't matter if he's innocent or not, all that matters is that, he's standing on American soil with out of world powers." The one eyed man cut through.

"Great... New Goldy locks in Viking dress..." Hulk muttered under his breath.

"Look, Fury. You can't go around people and boss them!" Spiderman interjected.

"I know what I can and can't do kid. Now either he's with us or against us." Nick Fury said narrowing his already narrowed eye.

This was all very strange for the young warrior "Uh..can't I be in the middle... Like ordinary people?"

"Listen kid, the moment you showed the world what you can do you lost your 'ordinary' and with what you can do, you are a very dangerous potential threat." The director cleared.

"Listen, Fury. Thou may be doing this in the sense of protecting the people of Midgard but you shall not simply ignore the sign of good from Asgard." Thor emphasized his point by moving Mjolnir.

Seeing the argument that was taking place 'I gotta stop this.'

"Excuse me!" Gohan said loudly enough for he caught everyone's attention. Seeing everyone looking at him, Gohan's shy personality quickly surfaced. He may be the strongest in the universe but wasn't social enough.

"Uh..No need to fret on me. You all seem to be in a uh..somewhat positive relation and uphold some form of morals that makes you help people and I believe that if one could do good things for other people then they should have a moral obligation when they do those 's what's at stake here. Not choice but esponsibility." Gohan's speech earned a smile on many faces; Thor, Captain, Iron Fist, Power man, White Tiger but especially Spiderman.

_**Flashback**_

_"...believed that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things! That's what's at stake here. Not choice. Responsibility."_

End.

'Uncle Ben...' The Web warrior thought before shaking his head to clear those thoughts.

"He's not lying. Scanners indicate normal...strong normal...pulse." Iron man stated.

"Besides. We have to get rid of these intruders. Thor, if you please." The Captain requested to which the thunderer held out his hammer which created a portal in front.

As the heavy lifting heroes started tossing the villains one by one the discussion started once again.

"Listen Stark, this ain't your business. And you are forgetting he's standing on the soil of the United States of America and I doubt he's even carrying a Passport." Fury continued with his duty.

"Hey! Then that means Thor is also on similar footing as that of him, no offense Thor." Spiderman stated to which the thunderer nodded.

"That is true, Fury. I don't have mortal identification items just like him." Thor supported the Web hero's claim.

'Why do I need a passport? There's only one continent...or..they might think I am from another planet!' Gohan concluded.

Clearing his throat, the demi-saiyan caught the attention of the remaining nine heroes and Shield. "Umm I am sorry for violating your government rules by gaining entrance without..uh asking. But I can assure you that my intentions are not... Uh..meant to endanger the people."

"You are an alien!" White Tiger exclaimed.

But Gohan shook his head with a smile. "Half. Half alien."

"Then what about the other?" Fury immediately questioned

"Super Human. Much like you." Gohan answered while glancing at Captain America

Before anyone could further ask, Gohan continued "But unlike you, my mother doesn't have chemical compounds in her body, her strength is genetically acquired while skill by training."

"But who are you people. And why are you all surprised to see me and more importantly, why are you not classifying this as tricks? I mean you people did see the Cell games, right?"

There confusion made Gohan's fear of his earlier assumption coming true came true. He was not in his world. 'Wait. The bald man said this was America... There is no America in his world and definitely no heroes with this much determination and valor.

'Gohan. Gohan. Can you hear me? Gohan!' The last calling was more of a shout.

"Huh? What? King Kai? Is that you?" Gohan asked as he focused on the voice.

"What's he doing? Who's he talking to?"

"And me too son!" That was a sound that Gohan never expected to hear...or at least for a long time. And also enlightened the others that were present there who immediately took position.

"Da..ddy?" Gohan trembled slightly as the five letter word left his mouth.

"Yep. Now Gohan, we don't have much time so I will have to brief you on what's happening. When you took Bulma's ship for testing, it opened a portal to another Universe when the thunderstorm struck it!" Goku said hastily.

"Precisely as your father said but that particular storm only occurs every three years and also the Asgardian metal Uru was the one that guided you here. Gohan find a Norse god there and request for help." The Northern ruler stated.

Thor decided it was his turn to speak "Greetings Lord of the North, it is I Thor, son of the All father."

"Odin's boy?" King Kai asked surprised.

Thor smiled and was about to "Yes elder. It is I-" but was cut off

"Have you learned a good joke yet, boy?"

Well that ruined the reputation of the Kais.

"King Kai!" The scolding tone of Goku interrupted the Kai from making things more embarrassing.

"Right right. Thor listen to me. The boy that is standing next to you is a Very important individual. We have to figure what's going on so bye!"

"Bye son! Take care! Make tons of friends and grandba-" the telepathy was cut off by hearing Goku's voice in the end.

"Yo who was that?" Power man voiced out the general question that came to all their minds.

"He is the deity of the northern planets of an alternate reality." Thor answered before looking at the shocked Gohan.

'I..I am ahhh. I am in another dimension!' Gohan was horrified. Space travel is one but dimensional travel was a whole different level!

"Then that finalises. He's coming with me." Fury immediately stated as he walked towards Gohan with cuffs in hands but the thunderer stepped in front of him.

"Ney. He has been given into my charge by King Kai..." An argument started and before it could come to an end...

A huge gust of wind came and Gohan was off, going beyond Supersonic.

"Raptor team! Engage with potential threat!" Fury ordered while Thor spun his hammer and followed, followed by Ironman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Responsibility

"Do you have any status update on him?" Anthony Stark aka Ironman asked as he observed the monitor. His armor was taken off and he was in jeans and a loose T-shirt.

"Sorry sir. The subject seems to have flight capabilities above Mach 1000. No satellite footage available either." The calm and collected computerized voice of Jarvis informed the Avengers.

"Any news on Thor?" Stark asked as he turned away from the screen and towards his team who were on couches and tables, also the new Avenger, Spiderman also took his place on the ceiling.

"Fifteen minutes ago an outer dimensional worm hole was created by him." That made possible results in Anthony Stark's brain.

"Show me all the visual info on Thor for the past forty-five minutes." Captain Steve came next to the scientist avenger as he also observed the visual footing while he tugged on his shirt to make it comfortable.

But there was only Thor and no Gohan. "Hey. Maybe we should leave him alone for a few days...I mean he's not familiar with all this." Spiderman jumped down to the floor.

"What if he decides to have fun in the wrong way?" Hawkeye voiced from his position on the couch...or floor as the Hulk was occupying it.

"That is a possibility which we cannot rule out just yet." Captain America agreed with the Master Archer's thought

"But in the process if you guys have forgotten, Thor did speak high of Gohan." Spiderman pointed out as he walked next to the window.

"Who cares what Goldy locks says? Hulk smash Goldy one and two together!" Hulk stated his view but in the process he began to shrink with the green reversing back and white skin coming.

Dr. Bruce Banner plopped into the couch with tired eyes.

"Ah Doc! Next time pull the sweat and slime away from me!" Hawkeye who had his butt wet by the Hulk's residual sweat complained.

"L..let h..him be!" The scientist pleaded weakly before falling unconscious.

"That's right. Let him be alone for sometime and I am saying this because look what happened to Dr. B! He was chased down by the government and for what? They think he was bad. I am not emphasising or anything guys but just let him be for a couple of days." Spiderman talked through to the team.

"Tch. I am off for a soak." Black widow straightened herself from the wall and walked towards her room.

"Widow." Captain America called causing the mentioned red head beauty to pause and turn around.

"Hn?"

"What we discuss here remains between the Avengers only." Captain Steve enforced which earned a silent nod and exited the chamber.

"Now, we all agree to Spiderman on leaving the boy alone but we still have to know about his whereabouts in the assurance that we won't disturb him." Captain America offered his view.

"That's all great Cap but how do you suppose we find him?" Stark plopped on the couch.

"That is going to be hard..." Falcon came next to Captain Steve and observed the globe.

"Umm if you guys don't mind." Spiderman piped in

"By all means kid, go for it." Anthony encouraged sarcastically.

"Uh Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Provide me..uh us with all the thermal signature of air current for the past hour."

"Right away." The screen started changing the view into a thermal mode. Seeing this Anthony Stark stood up with shock.

"You genius son of a..."

Spiderman rubbed his head in embarrassment but continued "Now extract the currents that are small but continuous."

"Please wait a few seconds, the Satellite intelligence is being processed." Jarvis informed.

With that the remaining Avengers in the room minus Dr. Banner clapped.

"Now that's called quick and thoughtful decision making." Captain America patted the web warrior on the back while Anthony smirked.

"Ha. Now the kid's taking after me."

"Oh please Tony, that's the last thing we want here." Captain America commented with a small smirk as he earned a scowl from Anthony.

"Results found. Zooming in for accuracy." Jarvis announced and five pairs of eyes zoomed in on the path the extra dimensional being left in his wake.

"Well, at least we got something..." Captain America nodded as he with his allies observed the zigzagged, crossed and twisted path all over the United States indicating Gohan's departure.

"Ha! Fury's Raptors didn't stand a chance." Clint muttered from the side.

"Tony, can you find a final point?" The captain asked.

"I can but it might take time, considering some of the tracks were cut through by other currents and this one is really small..." Anthony answered as he started with the keyboard.

Time passed and soon only Anthony, Steve, Dr. Banner and Spiderman were the only one remaining. The last one completely zoned out as he stared outside and failed to hear when the Captain called.

Steve having a small guess on why the New York hero was in this state, slowly walked towards Spiderman's side and placed his hand on the younger male's shoulder causing the latter to jolt startled.

"Huh..oh..uh Captain?" Spiderman asked, still not entirely focused.

"You know kid, you are a great asset for the Avengers and our door will always be open to you but now you have a team of your own for you to work with and lead. And luring you away from them was not a great accomplishment. So," Anthony and Dr. Banner nodded their head with a smile on each of their faces.

.

.

.

.

As he swung through the city, he saw his previous team working with the fire department to control and rescue people and building that were caught in the crossfire. His old team... The word old was making the web hero slightly nauseous. It was obvious he missed them but he was an Avenger now and had bigger scopes of unleashing his full potential with his new team, just like he always dreamt... Or was it? Now he had to think over all this.

He swiftly landed on a post and observed how his friends worked. His friends. This was something Peter Parker never thought of including in his tiny little world which only had a few characters: Aunt May, Uncle Ben, bless his soul, MJ and Harry Osborn. And only had one few goals. Get a job and be an Avenger.

But that all changed when Fury caught hold of him and his identity. Followed by his team. The first few encounters were disastrous. Kicking, yelling and screaming, and so, but between all this, poor old Parker realized his new friends have colonized his world without his knowledge and now it's not just he and his Aunt May, it was his team too no matter how much the argue, they will always be together.

Spiderman gently dropped to the asphalt and walked towards his 'ex-team'.

"Oi web head! Look out." Nova's sing song voice warned as a huge chunk of concrete was slowly making it's way to the side to which spiderman jumped to the side.

"Oh. Look who finally decides to show! Too embarrassed to work with us 'rookies' now?" Power man stated

"Guys...I..what I..." White Tiger and Iron Fist also stopped their work and stared at Spiderman, waiting for him to say

"I am sorry okay" with a sigh he said.

"I was wrong...I was so obsessed with the dream of joining the Avengers... I ignored what I had right in front of me..." Spiderman confessed.

"A man can make wrong choices, even when those choices might bring him riches. But leaving it for your friends... makes you a loyal, not perfect but loyal friend." Iron Fist placed his hand on Spiderman's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Mmh hmm besides who's gonna look after you if we don't?" White Tiger joked.

"Hey! I still call for a reelection!" Nova complained although happy inside.

.

.

.

.

**Location: Gulmarg.**

The snow covered hills and forest would bring a sense of serenity to anyone who has the patience to feel. That was what Gohan was doing. Right after crossing the hostile territories of Pakistan he lowered his altitude to a feet as he entered the Indian subcontinent.

The cold didn't affect him as he slowly made his way through the white covered floor, his feet slightly sinking in the snow. The morning was slowly approaching as the demi-saiyan could see the faint golden light rising from the Eastern hill.

He levitated a little and flew towards where he sensed civilization.

Back in New York.

The days once again started to flow by as usual, the sudden appearance and immediate disappearance of the gold fighter also flew into dark waters, completely erased from the normal people of the city. But not from Shield.

Shield had searched high and low for the dimensional intruder but not even a single trace could be found. More importantly; even if the found a location, how were they going to catch him? Mach 1000 is something humans haven't yet developed.

The Avengers were a totally different case. They were far ahead of any government agencies, especially Thor who exactly knew where the demi-saiyan is but didn't confront him for that might reveal the Saiyan to Shield.

.

.

.

"So let me put a team together. A new breed of Warriors." Spiderman requested to Fury as the stood in front of the screen that had a bunch of pictures of different kids.

Fury didn't reply immediately as he looked at the files on the screen.

"Come on Fury. Anyway you want them at Shield but sending your agents to recruit them won't gain their trust."

"And sending you, would?" The Super spy questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Wa-ah-bsooo. lutely!" Spiderman cheerfully answered earning nothing more than scorn from Fury who after a moment sighed.

"Alright. This is your assignment now. And if you mess this Parker, you will be...Parker? What...grr" but Spiderman was already gone.


End file.
